1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle training apparatus, and more particularly to bicycle guidance apparatus.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Learning to ride a bicycle requires the young rider to learn simultaneously to balance and steer the bicycle. It is common for adults to steady the child by placing a hand on the bicycle. This requires the adult to walk in a stooped or bent-over posture. This posture is tiresome, and it is difficult to stay with the child as the speed of the bicycle increases. Also, it is difficult to properly balance the bicycle because the parent is generally behind the bicycle and does not have the advantage of leverage in applying force to guide and steady the bicycle.
A number of devices have been created for guiding bicycles. Generally, these devices include a handle that is fixed to a rear portion of the bicycle, as at the axle bolt, and can also be attached elsewhere to the bicycle for additional stability. Such devices have a number of improvements, such as Weisbrodt, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,975, with an adjustable handle; Geller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,096, with a brake; Cassell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,544, with a stabilizer mast and a hand-held loop member for engaging the stabilizer mast; de Miranda Pinto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,398, with a telescoping frame support and stops attached to the frame and the bicycle to limit the range of motion; and Goldmeier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,830, with a U-shaped push bar.
There remains a need for a bicycle guidance device with a handle that is pivotally positionable at virtually any location within a range of motion, yet can be firmly secured in the desired position. It is further desirable to provide such a device that is easily installed and easily adjusted upon installation, and that can fit any size bicycle without assembly.